


Corrupted

by Mandalor_the_Resurrector



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, multiple - Freeform, smut for smut sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalor_the_Resurrector/pseuds/Mandalor_the_Resurrector
Summary: It is the 41st Millenium, and there is nothing but war. The Order of the Golden Shroud has found themselves fighting a war against the depraved demon horde lead by a Deamon Prince of Debauchery and Lust. What they do not realize is that he has not come to sow chaos, or for the planet itself, but rather the Sisters that make up the Order themselves. Can they stay strong against the advancing powers that bear down on them, or will they be corrupted like so many that have come before?





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> My fist Fic on the cite. I wanted to focus on the more pleasurable side of Slaanesh instead of the pain. So this will be Smut for the sake of Smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sisters of the Golden Shroud are fighting a virtuous, yet losing, battle against the depraved minds of the Dark Prince. Many have already fallen, and many more will follow, but leading the last bastion of defenders is Caroness Iono de Braquemont and her elite Cestian Squad. Will they hold back the tide... or will they submit like all the rest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear, the actions and views written in this story does not reflect any faction within Warhammer 40K. I really like the Sister of Battle, and also I think they are fine as hell. The Slaanesh creatures will focus on the pleasurable side, with only minor mentions to the pain.

The Emperor alone knew what would emerge from the darkness. Whatever was coming, it shook the ground beneath its thousand-fold treads and endless pounding boots.

Demon, witchcraft, and heresy had festered for centuries on the Cardinal World of Arrepentimiento-del-Alma. Growing and spreading like a cancerous sore in part to the efforts of the weak-minded Cardinals that had once ruled this system. Now they no longer had any more power, Canoness Iono de Braquemont of the Golden Shroud saw to that herself, but now she had to lead her forces against the great enemy without the Cardinals’interfering. Most of the guardsmen stationed on the planet, including the College of Cardinal’s own private armies, had already turned from the Emperor’s light, destroying, murdering and killing as they pleased. Those guardsmen and pious forces who remained faithful were already overrun or on the verge of collapse. All communication to and from Arrepentimiento-del-Alma had been sabotaged in the early days of the rebellion, leading the brave forces of the Alma Repentor Guards and the Golden Shroud to fight with the equipment they had.

Iono had fought for the Emperor on a dozen worlds, against a dozen enemies that besmirch His divine will, but now her home was under siege by the same civilians she had once sworn to guide. The mutated forces gathered in the square before her bloodied forces. The Citadel of Saint Jessica was the last true bastion of Holy resistance left and she and her sisters would be damned if they allowed this heretical filth to take it.

“Sisters!” She rose her power sword, Divine Truth, in the air. Golden flames encased the blade and caused the air around it to crackle and wave. “The enemy is at our doors! We fight for the Emperor! We fight for Saint Jessica! We fight for our very souls! Do not falter! Do not stop until either you or the mutated filth lay dead on the ground! For the Emperor!”

“For the Emperor!” They responded as one.

Iono charged forth, leading her fellow sisters to follow likewise. Seraphim squads took to air, engaging the demons that controlled the skies while below Retributors used heavy bolters, flamers, and melta-guns to suppress the enraged cultists who charged at their Canoness. Those fortunate enough to make it through the heavy barrage had the unfortunate to face the bolt rounds and flames from the normal Sisters of Battle, or the whip and serrated teeth from the Sister Repentia.

“Sisters!” Iono cried out as she cut down another cultist. “Fight by my side!”

Iono yearned for battle. The years of being stationed at the abbeys of Arrepentimiento-del-Alma had almost driven the battle-hungry Canoness to the breaking point. All the tedious years of dealing with inept Cardinals and dealing with their wicked ways had now led her to this moment. Now she could finally sedate these feelings on the mortal enemy of the God-Emperor, and with her personal retinue of Celestians fighting by her side once more.

“You became too excited again, Iono.” The Celestian Superior, Resira de Saulx, said as she kicked away a demonette who tried to sink its lobster-like claw into the Canoness’s neck. It, and several more behind it, were soon melted by a blast from Resira’s multi-melta, Mutant-Melter.

Every sister, including those of her own retinue, were not allowed to call their Canoness by her first name, however Resira and Iono had had a long history together. She was the exception to the rule.  
  
Iono smiled as she set a filthy robed cultist aflame with her volcano pistol. “This is no different than the rebellion on Hellion V.”

“You and I remember Hellion V completely differently.”

Blue fire scorched past them, incinerating the horrid demons who thought they could outflank the Canoness and Celestian Superior. Two Celestians carrying identical combi bolter-melta guns came up to support their two leaders. The twins, Sister Aliah and Sister Celora, fought as one in perfect synchronization. Supporting each other and clearing a path through the unclean to reach their Canonoess.

“My Lady,” they both kneeled at the same time. “We are pleased to have found you so soon.”  
“As am I to see you. Report. Where is Sister Samantha?” the Canoness asked, looking for the newest member of her Celestian squad.

“Um….” The two identical sisters looked at each other as they realized their newest banner barer had gotten lost in the fray… again.

Samantha not only the newest but also youngest Sister to be recruited into the services of Canoness del Braquemont’s personal retinue. She was brought in after the veteran Sister Verina de Monnet was killed by an Ork Choppa on Heart’s Spring, and she was the veteran’s acolyte. Since Samantha had very little time to prove herself in front of her Sisters, Iono had designated her for the squad’s Imagifer. Though being the un-armed one in heavy armor squad would be unappealing to all, Samantha had the survival skills of a cockroach and the ability to find someone else to do the slaughtering in her stead.

“I’m here! I’m here!” A Celestian, carrying the holy standard of the Golden Shroud jumped over the elongated neck of a fallen Chaos steed. She arrived, doubled over and panting hard, but she still held the banner high. Samantha had yet to grow accustomed to the heavier Celestian armor.

“Where have you been Sister?” Iono asked as she silenced a hooded madman down the middle.

“I am sorry, Canoness. I was following Sister Aliah and Sister Celora, and I got turned around….” The youngest Celestian could feel each of her sisters’ judging glare. “B-b-but I managed to get here… With some help.”  
A purple and gold robed cultist fell on the ground near the Canoness’s retinue. On its back stood a scarred woman wearing the rags of a Sister Repentia with an Eviscerator chainsword lodged in its back.

“Sister Kerriah.” Iono nodded to the grizzled Repentia.

“Canoness,” Kerriah said as she worked her chainsword out of the heretic’s back. “The Chapel is lost; our sisters are routed.”

It was over. Arrepentimiento-del-Alma was lost. She and her sisters were going to die here, but she would be damned if they did not go out as martyrs. They would be avenged, and they would bring down as many heretics as they could until then. Stubber gun fire made pinging noises as they ricochet harmlessly off her white-gold power armor. The Celestian squad and one Repentia turned to face their enemy, a mob of mad cultists yelling and screaming their unholy profanities at them.   
  
The sisters unloaded a hail of bolter and melta fire to cut down the lightly armed mad men but there would be more to come, drawn in by the bloodshed and thundering boom of battle. Almost as if in response they heard a terrifying roar from the whole hive. Such a noise would have shaken most men, but they were Adepta Sororitas - Sisters of Battle - the valued Daughters of the Emperor and chosen military might of the Ecclesiarchy. They would not falter so easily.

“It seems our end is here, Caroness.” Resira said in her normal blunt tone as she eyed the last stained-glass mosaic of Saint Jessica burning away the heretics that once plagued this planet. Looking at her Canoness, she was not surprised to see her face empty of emotion, but she caught a faint hint of grim delight in the woman’s steel-grey eyes.

Ahead of them Iono could see large shapes in the distance moving amongst the rubble. The combined mass caused the rocks and rubble around them to tremble slightly with each hard pounding. They were the elite force, Chaos Terminators with demonic war beasts at their heels. The demons were horrific, multi-limbed creatures, that were chained to their master’s armored fists. The lumbering Terminators were in a mock design of the types worn by the Legio Astartes, some going as far back to the Heresy. Their weapons, if it could even be called that, were oversized parodies of instruments or long-poles with iron-thorn claws at the ends.

Canoness Iono de Braquemont offered a small prayer to the Emperor as her sisters were setting up for what would be their final, glorious moments. Resira hefted her heavy multi-melta up on a broken arm that once belong to the statue of Saint Jessica while Sister Aliah and Sister Celora moved to either side to cover her flanks. Remaining sisters were doing likewise, using the rubble to suit their needs. Kerriah tested the efficiency of her chainsword and moved close to her Canoness. Samantha stood behind the rest of her Celestian sisters. She stood tall and planted the end into the ground, allowing the golden sigil to unfurl. Holy golden light surrounded and rejuvenated the sisters closest to her.

In a few moments, they had before their deaths they made their peace with the Emperor and Caroness Iono recited the Battle-prayer to her sisters.

“A morte perpetua,” Iono called out.

“Domine, libra nos!” Her Sisters responded in kind.

“That thou wouldst bring them only death,”

“That thou shouldst spare none,”

“That thou shouldst pardon none!”

“We beseech thee, destroy them!”

Her voice and words gave power to her fellow faithful servants of the God-Emperor and they set their eyes upon their enemies who’s cries of pleasure and pain echoing through the ruins as they approached their doomed sisters.

“My Sisters, it has been my honor to command you.” Iono said as she shot the first Terminator who got too close. White gold flames encased the heavily armored traitor, causing its demonic plate to melt and run like cheap wax. It became fused to the ground that it stood on, but his cries of anguish only bolstered his comrades.

“And our honor to follow you,” Her Celestians replied.

The depraved Traitors and their demon allies were like a dark torrent that swept across the planet, smashing battlements and last stands as they went. Though they fought bravely with holy zeal, the Sisters of the Golden Shroud were consumed in a matter of minutes, unable to make themselves into martyrs. Iono slashed, impaled, immolated, and cursed out the heretic and their depraved God, but even she was consumed by the void.

* * *

 

Iono gave long weak groaned as consciousness flooded through her. She thought she was dead. She should have been dead. Iono had borne witness to an invasion by the designs of the Warp, fought, and were overcome by them. She and her Sisters were now dead and were to be judged by their Father, the God-Emperor. So why did she have a sinking feeling in her stomach that she would be robbed of this grandiose reward?

Iono struggled to roll onto her side. She had not felt this weak since she was a novice. Her body was sore and tired that every breath was a laboring toil. She had now come to realize how heavy her suit of armor truly was. It had always been like a second skin to her, but now the heavily ornamental plate was pinning her down. Her throat was uncomfortably dry, and she tried to swallow but she had no saliva to relieve the irritation.

Iono’s head felt like it was tearing itself apart from the way it pulsed from within. Mental exercises allowed Iono to push past all the pain, and with sheer will, and a small prayer until she was sat upright. The Canoness surveyed the area around her and immediately spotted her fellow Celestian Sisters were with her, all of them showing signs that they were very much alive.

A short-lived moment of relief flooded through her, but as soon as it subsided it quickly with curiosity. Since they were alive, wherein the grand scope of the galaxy were they?

Iono assumed they were in a room as there were walls surrounding them but in her foggy state and the little light that was in there, she couldn't see much else. However, she could feel something underneath her, as if the ground was moving. She put the thought aside though as she saw one of the bodies move.

"… Iono? Is that you?" One of her Sister Groaned. Iono attempted to move towards her squad, but in her current state resulted in her reduced to crawling over the lush. If only the rest of the Convents could see her pathetic state now. The other Orders back on Ophelia VII would be gossiping about this for years.

Reaching the first body she knew it was Resira due to her size and weight, she was the biggest of the squad by at least a full head above everybody else and certainly the most muscled out of all of them.   
"Resira, how are you feeling?"

The woman groaned out a reply and with Iono's assistance managed to sit up. "Fine… I think. My throat is so dry though."

"Mine as well, unfortunately, we don't have water."

Resira let out another groan, annoyance this time. “And I don’t think I have any firewater on me.”  
  
An involuntary cringe went through Iono's body. The thought of Resira’s concoction of residue from the multi-melta’s fuel tanks and a few secret ingredients she picked up from the Cadians was both disgusting and now a sorely missed luxury. In the next few moments, the whole squad was awoken, and all were in a similar state, weak and needing water. They found that all their weapons and equipment were gone, only their armor remained, or rags in Kerriah’s case.

With only minimal strength at their disposal, they observed their surroundings and were taken aback at how abnormal it was.

It was well furnished, whomever this room belonged to clearly had an eye for the aesthetics and the perverse. Statues of scantily clad women of bipedal life-forms surrounded the rooms, each one with different proportions and in a different erotic pose. Plush carpets lay under them, giving off patterns that changing subtly with every passing moment. They were slightly concerned when the carpeting moved and seemed to hold them in place or when the statues seemed to move when not focused on.

"Does anyone remember what happened?" Iono asked as they sat at the center, as far away from the statues as possible.

"The unpure attacked us …. that all I can remember." Replied Samantha. It was hard to believe that the fighting in defense of the Chapel had been her first experience of true combat.

"The cultists poured into us. We held. Then the heavier traitors came. Standard unholy tactics… if there could be such a thing." Aliah remembered for them. Celora was resting her head on her twin’s lap, the headache was affecting her more than the others.

“With Terminators… and demons… think I got one…” Celora groan. Her sister petted her dark brown hair, trying her best to soothe her head.

“You did. Saw the creature’s eye explode. Nice aiming.” Resira said, pride evident in her voice.

“Wasn’t aiming… the whole thing was an eye…”

The other Sisters laughed at this, but it was short lived. Each one had the melancholic feeling that something was not right. All their stories coincided with the other, but there were glaring gaps in-between. Iono had thought herself dead, so what were they doing here? Why were they still alive?

“Doubtless Chaos has a hand in this,” She said more to herself than her Celestians.

The thought made her ill, being killed was final, but being captured alive by the forces of Chaos was a far greater torment than death. Iono began to recite another litany to the Emperor for guidance but was stopped mid-way when she and her sisters came to the realization that they were no longer alone.

A laugh, a deep, throaty and sensual echoed in the room. Iono felt goose-pimple spread all over her skin.   
"Your False-Emperor will not help you here." The voice stated.  
  
Another being had simply appeared in the room with them. The intruder took the shape of a human male and was average height but still physically imposing. Long-limbed and lean, his appearance displayed every muscle and sinew that was expertly crafted and honed to perfection. He wore very little but a dark purple and gold loincloth that flowed towards the ground. The being's face was.... odd. In fact, he looked almost, surprisingly, normal. There was no twisted, mutilated or scarred skin, no rows of sharp pointy teeth that Iono and her sisters had expected. Instead, the man was…

'Handsome' the thought suddenly appeared in her mind and she crushed it immediately. His facial features seemed to be carved from stone by the greatest artisans in existence. He carried an imperious nose well and his angular cheekbones carved down towards a flinty jaw.

The only features that were off-putting about the man were his skin tone and his eyes. His skin was a light purple, that seemed to be both regal and inviting, while also not baring one imperfection or marring blemish. While his eyes were illuminated, and the irises had a ring of purple around them going from light to dark as they made their way to the pupil. Then, there was the eye tattoo on his forehead that seemed to be staring at her and her sisters. Looking at his eyes Iono suddenly felt heat rising throughout her body and she immediately looked away, muttering a prayer as she did so.

He smiled, not unkindly but in a way, that caused Iono’s heart to speed up. “As I was saying, your corpse Emperor cannot help you here. You are just wasting time, energy, and words.”

Resira and Kerriah growled at him and struggled to stand. Resira wore the heaviest armor of them all, but Kerriah wore tattered robes. Surely, she could have risen to challenge him.

“Who are you, vile filth?! Where are we?!”

He smiled once more, and again it was deep and relaxing and caused their hearts to race again. “Oh, yes. Where are my manners? I am Arphus Ziemras, and I welcome you to my world.”

The sisters glared at him with intense and burning hatred as the managed to stagger on shaky legs. Arphus simply looked impressed and gave them another smile.

“I am Canoness Iono de Braquemont of the Order of the Golden Shroud and I demand you release my Sisters and I at once!” Iono summoned up all her strength and conviction standing firm, faced Arphus with an icy glare.

“Ninety-two,” Arphus said with a slight chuckle. Rage suddenly filled Iono as she lunged for the human-like being. As her armored fists were mere centimeters from his face, everything went started to spin out of control and go black.

* * *

Iono woke in a softly lit chamber. The bed beneath her was comfortable, and the light blanket was all she needed in the warm room. A grand set of windows were set in the wall across from her, displaying pure blackness beyond.

Iono glanced about the chamber to find herself completely alone this time. She had been stripped of her armor and was dressed in a sheer stolla. Sitting up, she saw that the chamber was quaint, but still had the unmistakable smell of Chaos. There were new stone statues at each corner of the room, human females in design but bearing proportions that would be a detriment then useful. In the center of the room was a small table that had some goblets of water on them. Iono forgot herself for one moment, her own weakness taking control, and she started to drink the content of cup. Every time she was finished with one a new, full one would just appear. The water was cool and sweet tasting, she could feel her weakness in her body vanishing, turning into a pleasant sort of lightness as if she was floating.

The hairs on her neck suddenly stood up once more. Iono was no longer alone. She whirled, the fact she was nearly naked and unarmed was apparent to now, but there was very little she could do about it. It was him.  
There was no door or any other way in or out of the room. How in the Emperor’s name was he able to enter?

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Arphus said, taking a step towards her.

She dropped into an attack-ready position. “Stay away,” she warned.

He raised an eyebrow and took another step, but her raised fists stopped him. “You’re willing to fight me?”

“With holy fury, I will defeat you,” she promised. “I will not be raped.”

“So much untapped passion, misguided as it is.” He chuckled, which caused Iono’s heart to stir once more and a feeling deep inside her to stir.

“I don’t rape, my lovely Canoness, I can assure you of that.” His voice dripped with confidence. “Not, unless, you want me too.”

Her eyes narrowed.

“Hardly.” She answered. Her body was getting warm. Uncontrollably warm.

Arphus took another step towards her. Iono side addled just to find that Arphus had just simply appeared closer to her. His gaze sharpened, even his tattooed eye focused on her, and his size seemed to grow before her.   
He began to circle her, the same way a predator would play with its prey. She scowled whenever his hands went towards his hips.

“That stays on!” She demanded.

He only chuckled. “Whatever you say.”

Iono’s body was getting so uncomfortably hot, and her throat was dry once more. She felt wonderful when Arphus approached her, yet ashamed of herself. She had stayed pure throughout her upbringing, never once caving into the pleasures of the flesh that had taken many of her sisters in their naïve days. Now her she felt like someone lit a raging inferno in the core soul that was continuously fed by the demon in front of her.

Arphus took advantage of her momentary distraction and had once more appeared mere centimeters from Iono’s face. Their bodies were now intertwined, he had his hand one on her hip whilst the other was slowly caressing her face.

“You are very beautiful, Iono.” The Chaos spawn said with a lustful whisper as he continued to stare at her. Iono should have felt reviled, should have felt sick, she should have bashed her head into his tattooed face. What she should not have done was lean into him, if only so slightly. “You should smile more often, I believe it will add to it.”

The mere touch of Arphus induced a pleasant coolness and she so wanted him to put her out of her misery, to quench the flames. Arphus ran his knuckles against her soft cheek and Iono resisted the urge to lean into the hand. It was difficult though. Extremely, painfully difficult. The heat was unbearable now. She wished she could tear off the transparent stolla to feel full skin-on-skin contact. Arphus’ hand seemed to give off such a pleasant coolness that it made wherever he touched tingle a little.

 _“Just… one… small… touch… only a touch…”_ A voice that could have been hers or someone else’s pulsed in her head. She began to angle her head towards the hand but then stopped. “NO! I cannot! I will not! Emperor preserve me, I must endure!”

Arthus moved his hand to brush away stray pieces of her white hair which had matted to her head due to sweat. “You still wish for a decayed corpse over living flesh. That will not last long.”

He separated himself from Iono, returning to his normal size and his tattoo returning to just a simple design of ink.

“This room will provide anything that you might need,” Arphus said as he slowly withdrew from Iono. “I will send in some servants later if you wish for some company.”

“And that’s it?” Iono said, both confused and slightly disappointed. “You aren’t going to take me?”

“If I wanted to take you, you would be mine already. I’m bigger, stronger and much more powerful and I can easily make you submit. But where is the fun in that?” Arphus began to morph into the wall. “I’ll take you when you want me.”

Iono gritted her teeth and sneered, “That will never happen.”

“Not yet, but soon.”

Iono stood there, in her new prison cell. Disgusted with how weak she was, and worried about the fate of her other sisters.


	2. Samantha

Striding through the decorative halls of his palace, Arphus Ziemras's blood ran hotter than usual. It had been a long time since his followers had a successful series of raids, and the benefits they had reaped were worth it. He managed to depose of the pesky and annoying cultists who riddled the world's lower reaches and the demonettes who they summoned and cement the loyalty of his more devoted, and tolerable followers. Now he had six lovely warrior women for his own personal pleasure, and nothing could bring him down.

He padded a statue on the rear, who cried out in pleasure at the action.

His third eye moved to a blank section of wall. Nothing remarkable about it. No banners from past conquests, or provocative statues showing beings at the pinnacle of bliss, or mounted heads of grand beasts that he slew. It was just the garish color of gold that covered most of the hall, but it was on the other side that he focused on.

His third-eye gazed beyond the vainer of solid mass and into the room that lay beyond. In there, the youngest of the Celestian rested. She was tossing and riving on the bed as her own doubts mixed with her wants and desires. Arphus' lips parted into a large, predatory smile. The first one he would enlighten who be this young beauty, and what a beauty she was.

The walls morphed and shifted, changing from a solid to a liquid-like form which allowed Arphus to slip right through.

The youngest one, Samantha she was called, was taken to a dark little room and laid upon a divan, piled with soft furs and expensive pillows. She was such a tiny thing when compared to her sisters, with so youthful innocence still evidence. She had short black hair in a bob cut that was normal of newly indoctrinated Sororitas. Her skin tone was a healthy tan, which meant she spent most of her time training under Arrepentimiento-del-Alma's intense tri-suns. Her body was in her late teens, thin, not as shapely as her older sisters and her breasts were fairly small in comparison. However, she did have her own innocent charm and Arphus found himself unable to take his gaze off of her as she slept.

"Now, let's see what your deepest desires are." The eye tattoo on his head shifted and opened, revealing ripple pattern that spread over the eyeball. He could see everything that made the little sister her. Every dark thought. Every wanton desire. Every neglected urge. Or, rather, almost every neglected urge.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" He smiled as he fixed his gaze on the tumultuous thoughts swelling inside Samantha's mind.

* * *

 

 _Samantha walked down the_ nave _of the holy temple to the Emperor, wondering why she was the only own arriving for evening prayers this night. Her soft sandals made muffled sounds as she strolled past the purple and pink marble pillars until she reached the large golden representation of the God-Emperor. As splendid as it was awe-inspiring, the Emperor of Mankind's stern face blankly judge any and all who prayed before it. Nine niches were carved into the cathedral behind His glory, each devoted to one of His loyal sons. Just like their Father, the statues belonging to the loyal Primarches were carved from stones that mimicked their former legion's colors. Beneath the statue stood a tall, muscular man who was silhouetted by the glowing golden light cast by the golden statue. He was wearing the robes of a common pilgrim, but he was brazen enough to stand at the altar, where only the Confessors could go, and she was sure he was smiling at her._

_"Hello?" she asked quietly, stepping a little closer. "Are you here for mass? You are not allowed up there. Please step down."_

_"No. I don't think I will," the man said, his voice deep and rich. He beckoned to her and Sister Samantha thought that his skin was resonated the glow and not from the statue._

_"No, I can't," she said. The pilgrim simply beckoned again and she found herself next to him beneath the statue without moving. He slipped a muscular arm around her waist and pulled her close, her breasts pressing against his chest, his hand sliding down to cup the cheek her firm buttocks. She still couldn't see his face but knew he was staring at her with a devilish, greedy grin._

_"Come with me, Sweetling," he said softly, guiding her over to the altar._

_"I shouldn't," Samantha said. Despite her words, she allowed herself to be moved along until she could feel the lip of the marble table against her back. Sacrilege and tides were knocked on the ground as the pilgrim lifted Samantha with ease and pushed back. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see this creature tearing off her tunic, but sinfully loving every moment of it, leaving her naked and wanting. Every nerve was on fire, burning and tingling as the pilgrim ran his glowing hands over her naked breasts and down her supple thighs._

_When she opened her eyes, she found the glowing pilgrim kneeling before her, slowly sliding his tongue tantalizingly close to her throbbing vagina. There was no reason why she should be enjoying this, the Sister Superiors had explained it to her when she Samantha was younger. She was an Adepta Sororita after all and no woman who had sworn herself to the light of the Emperor would be seen dead having pleasures of the flesh of any kind. However, when the pilgrim ran his tongue down the crease between groin and leg until she could reach her bottom, when he gently bit her clitoris, or when he sucked the lips of her sex, drinking her in, all those lessons were immediately forgotten._

_"Swear yourself to me," the pilgrim spoke between his oral onslaught of her sex. "Pledge yourself unto me, all of your body, your mind, and your soul, give it all to me!"_

_All resigning energy to fight back or even to respond had been lost at that moment. He had turned Samantha into a trembling mass of muscle and wet tissue. She lay on the altar, arms akimbo and legs splayed out before the visage of the God-Emperor. Breathing hard, eyes blinded by the mam's powerful presence, she could only lie at his mercy. A heat was building inside her when he first took her, now it had turned into an inferno that no matter how many prayers she tried to mutter it would not subside. Instead, it would grow more wild and powerful until she needed to scream it out. And that's what she did._

* * *

 

"AGHHHHAAAA….!" Samantha screamed as the first of what would be many orgasms tore through her body. Never had her body felt like this before. Her ripe, young body was covered in a thin film of sweat and she couldn't help but squirm in delight as she cupped her breasts and found her nipples were as hard as rocks and every nerve danced with electricity. For the briefest moment, she lay on her back pushing her tits up towards her face, her tongue lolling out to lick at them but just before they connected, she suddenly realized what she was doing and stopped.

She sat up in her bed, still holding her breasts and realized that she not alone.

"Don't mind me, Sweetling," the words were rich and dark. "I just like to watch."

The creature known as Arphus Ziemras was at the end of the bed, sitting crossed-legged and smiling at her. He was different, somehow. The tattoo on his forehead seemed to morph from beginning a real eye to that of skin and ink again. Besides that, he still looked the same as when she and her sisters confronted him before, except she was now alone, naked, and with this creature who was taking in every single detail of her. The silk sheets did nothing to hide her young, exposed body for from his piercing gaze.

Never had her body felt this way before, and it felt so good. Her dream came back to her – the glowing pilgrim pulling her up on the sanctuary – tearing off her clothing on the altar before the Emperor and his Sons - willingly letting him has his way with her in one of the holiest places in a corrupt Galaxy.

"Get out!" Samantha snapped at him. She was a feisty one, but nowhere near as ferocious as her superiors.

Arphus merely chuckled, "And why should I?"

An image flashed into her mind - herself lying naked on this bed, one hand working three or four fingers in and out of her hungry pussy before it changed to having this perfect creature to do it for her. Maybe allow him to continue the events of her dream.

"I can easily do that."

Arphus moved on her with both grace and power. Samantha's clouded mind told her to get up. Run, or find a weapon and fight back, but Arphus moved too fast. His embrace was the same as the pilgrim's; strong, possessing and dominating. His mouth descended on hers, and she kissed him without thought of denial. His tongue penetrating her mouth without resistance and performing a perverse dance with her own tongue.

One hand was gently messaging one soft breast, carefully massaging the lump of flesh and pinching the pebble hard nipple. Another hand slid over her tight stomach, going between her legs until it rested so tantalizing close to her lower lips. Violet fingers began to slowly rub her swollen clitoris in lazy circles, leading to Samantha to gyrate her hips in tune. She wanted him. She wanted this being to finger-fuck her poor, horny, neglected pussy.

Samantha was partially ashamed of herself. If the Sister Superiors caught her in such a wanton state, then she would have been sent to the Repentias' without a second thought.

"Why should you allow some old crones tell you how to think?" Arphus's voice echoed in her head. "Your body has needs… needs that only I can satisfy."

Arphus immediately slipped a long violet finger into her dripping pink cunt, causing her to come on command. The new penetration caused to Samantha to give in more to Arphus's already deep kiss. He was possessing her, with every finger he slid in. She was falling into the dark pit that her fellow sisters had warned her about, and she did not care. How could so that felt so good possibly be evil?

"They have been lying to you," Arphus spoke in her mind again. "Making you worship a long-decayed corps while denying true pleasures of the flesh. I can show you these pleasures, and many more, all you do is submit to me."

Wet sounds reverberated off the walls, and the seductive statues had come to life on their pedestals, pleasuring themselves with the same intensity as Arphus was inflicting upon her. He moved from her mouth, leaving her gasping and moaning, as he kissed down her cheek, neck, and collarbone. When he reached her small breasts, he began to kiss each erect nipple. Circling each equally with his tongue, he tasted and weighed each, until he sucked one into his mouth and pinched the other. The long moan she admitted was simply music to his ears, and the thrashing of her legs as yet another climax ravaged her body was just an extra benefit.

He sucked each nipple as a hungry newborn babe would. He knew no milk would come out of them, she was too young and had not known motherhood, but that did not stop him from sucking and biting with the same gusto.

"Please… no... more…" Samantha threw her head back in a long moan. "I can't… I can'…"

Arphus figured that she was right. Any more and she would pass out from the pleasure. He started to go lower, running his tongue over her subtle abs and removing his fingers from her abused pussy. The lips were swollen and battered, but they looked hungry for more. Arphus liked his own lips and began to eat a hot meal.

Having her in her own mind was one thing, but having the physical beauty in front of him on the physical plane was quite another. He loved the taste of her juices as he started to roll and weigh them on his tongue. He was savoring her like a fine wine.

Screaming, Samantha's thighs thrashing against his cheeks. Arphus held her firmly, his mouth to her sex so that his teeth pressed her sending her right over the edge into another orgasm.

Samantha was blind. Her sight had gone the way of her voice. She could only moan as her body responded incessantly beneath Arphus's assault, his tongue going farther and deeper than she thought any normal persons could. She had never felt so alive yet so out of control.

She sighed in relief when he finally lowered her back to the blankets and retracted his long, flexible tongue. But then he crawled up her body, lowering himself so his hips fitted her. His toga simply slid from his waist, leading the animated statues to groan at the sight of his naked beauty.

Grabbing her small hips, he guided her entrance to the tip of his cock, the large purple head parting her small pink folds. Even as loosened and wet as she was by the former assaults from his fingers and tongue the massive rod of flesh was simply far too large for Samantha as she rolled her hips and relaxed her muscles to accommodate the thing as it forced its way into her.

"S-so big! Yes!" Samantha cried out. The pleasure and pain had mixed into a euphoric experience that she could not begin to describe. Her mouth was perpetually open in a silent, gasping scream as she was being overstuffed. Her blood was running hot through her veins, and her strong legs were wrapped around his waist pushing him further inside of her.

How could something that felt this good, this right, possibly be heretical? Perhaps the old crones were wrong all along, and Arphus knew the meaning of life.

"More! I need more!" Samantha snarled up at Arphus, her arms wrapped around his broad chest as she clawed at his back. It amazed the Deamon Prince how strong this petite human was, but it did not deter him. If she wanted to become his submissive little pet, then he would allow it.

Arphus started tearing her apart, fucking her with the reckless abandon that only a being of the warp could muster. This kind of power would have normally hurt a normal human but never had she felt so good in her life. Samantha had never felt so right as she was at this moment. The pain seemed to only heighten the pleasure and she could feel herself build up another ground shaking orgasm. The machine-like focus of Arphus' pace steadily increased until Samantha was nearly delirious with pleasure.

"Do it, my lord. Fill me. Fill your willing slave!"

At that moment, it was not her speaking in the heat of the moment. Samantha meant every word she said, finding new life in the service of her lord. Arphus would be the new center of her faith, and she would be his willing servant. It would be glorious, Samantha could see herself serving her lord in times of pleasure and times of pain. Both were bliss.

Samantha's last ecstatic scream was a frantic pledge of ecstasy. Arphus was close behind her, her constricting tightness almost unbearable as her tight little cavern gripped him beyond anything he had ever experienced. It was painful how tight she was but to a Prince of Slaanesh, pain and pleasure were interchangeable. Slowly he plunged back in accompanied by a throaty groan as her folds wrapped around his dick once more.

"You are magnificent my Sweetling," Aphus said as his hand went to her breasts to toy with her protruding nipples.

Samantha felt her heart soar at the compliment, it felt good to please him and be pleased with him. "Th - thank…you… my... lord..." She stuttered out, then scrunched her face as he pushed back in.

Samantha did not know how long the fucking went on for, how long Arphus used her small, lithe body to satisfy their desires. Through the haze of intoxicating pleasure, she did register declaring her ownership to him but not much else as he stuffed her up repeatedly until she became just a limp sex doll for him to use. She was exhausted and her nether regions were numb, her vision cloudy as Arphus unleashed his final load onto her body, spraying her with thick, hot semen. Spurts landed everywhere, on top of her abused pussy, her toned stomach, her bite-marked breasts, all over her face and inside her slack-jawed mouth. She did not even have the energy to swallow as it slowly ran down her throat. She fell into a pleasant slumber soon after.

Arphus pumped the last driblets of his seed onto the sleeping Sororita, finding her quite adorable splayed on a bed of want and desire.

'One down, five to go' He thought as he turned his attention to the blank wall that he entered from.

"Xylienne! Fyrixia! Stop loitering outside and get in here!"

The wall rippled like gently touched water and two women entered the room. They were both stunningly beautiful, with flawless skin, raven black hair and ample proportions, but they also possessed a set of horns that protruded and curved in elegant designs and bat-like wings mounted to their backs. Both bowed before their master.

"How may we serve you, Master?" the Succubae said as one. The combined noise was both hypnotic and seductive.

Arphus caressed Samantha's cheek once more. The young sister stirred a bit in her sleep. Oh, how he wished he could stay with her until she woke up and use her to sedate his unending lust once again, but he had work to do.

"I want you two to be this one's handmaidens," He ordered, expecting what was coming next.

Both succubae acted like they were physically struck by this order. There was no pleasure to be had catering and to serving a small, fragile creature, especially human one at that. True, the ones their Master took them from their warrior caste, but they were still so fragile.

"Master, is that wise?" Fyrixia asked. She had a long-braided ponytail that pooled on the floor.

"We are known to… have our own way with creatures like her, and they are just so fragile." Xylienne said. Unlike her bond-sister, her horns curled into spirals that matched the same in her hair.

The scowl that Arphus the two was enough to for the two Succubae to shrink back.

"She has sworn herself to me," Arphus growled. "She is now more than what she was, and if you do break her… Well, you both will end up like your Queen. Understand?"

"Yes, Master!" Both Succubae cowered before his glare, but they agreed. The last thing they wanted was to end up like their former queen, Lilithe the Beautiful, who tried to overthrow Arphus after their alliance changed. Now she and her followers decorated each room and hallway as animated statues, unable to quell their burning lust or feel the warmth of another body. Both succubae stripped themselves of their gowns and joined Samantha on her bed, cleaning off any remaining droplets of semen off of her naked, sleeping form.

As much as it tempted to join the three of them on the bed, Arphus had more work to do. His corruption had spread easily to this one because she still had doubts about her faith. Not anymore it would seem from how she reacted to her new succubi handmaidens. The others would be more of a challenge.

Good. Arphus always enjoyed a challenge that he knew he could succeed.

With a clear goal in mind, Arphus slipped through the walls.

* * *

 

"Emperor above, please spare Sister Samantha, she knew not what she does," Iono prayed before the large window that had gone black again.

"Did that please you?" Arphus asked.

Iono rounded on him, fire in her eyes, "You think I enjoyed that? Watching you rape the youngest of my charge? That was disgusting."

Arphus breathed in the mix of anger and arousal that Iono was omitting, and smiled. "Your body says the opposite. I think you enjoyed that quite a lot."

He cupped Iono's face in his hand and marveled how perfect it looked there. Even if her scowl showed nothing but bitter hatred.

"Why did you show me that?" Iono sneered.

"Simple, to show how gentle and caring I can be. You can enjoy such pleasure if only you submit." Iono hocked at spat. The spit hit the pupil of Arphus' tattoo and slowly rolled down his face. He did not seem to notice nor care, he merely smiled. As if she had just revealed something to him. "I see. That doesn't please you as much as it should. Maybe I should try something new."

**Author's Note:**

> Arphus is based off Sanguine from the Elder Scrolls video games, and appearance is based off Ban from Seven Deadly Sins and Lord Borors (mainly for his hair and amazing hair) from one punch main.


End file.
